User talk:Ameagle
Notes Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! MooseJuice (talk) 20:13, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey dude! Just wanted to say thank you for continuing the Entwhistle side of the Writing Project! It was a great read, and it was lovely to have seen a prequel. The story is developing.....;) Take it easy Elliot. Elliot Cowling (talk) 20:32, September 12, 2014 (UTC) After posting your entry, please go to my talk page and leave a link in the “Links to Finals Entries” section. Raidra (talk) 00:00, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Re: No problem, it's probably my favorite book of his. Thanks for reading/commenting on my story. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 11:47, June 4, 2015 (UTC) PotM Nominations Slimebeast has his own category here and is quite popular. Please refrain from nominating him or other popular creepy pastas (as they get quite a lot of recognition and would likely skew votes.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:21, June 5, 2015 (UTC) :It's not a big deal, it's just that he has a bit of a built-in fan-base who would likely flood the votes due to his popularity. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:26, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Hey, bro I noticed one of your readers said he would nominate your story for PoTM if it wasn't for the NSFW. I'd think about asking one of the administrators to take a look at it and see if it really qualifies. I don't think it does, but then again, I am surprised at some of the stories that do get labled that. Oh, and by the way, I have a story nominated for PoTM this month. Nightingale It's a period piece that takes place in a 1910 whorehouse that I put a lot of research and love into. If you get a chance check it out. Thanks. Loved your story. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 01:13, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Empy is a really cool guy and would probably be the one to talk to. Just say something like, "I believe my story has been unfairly made NSFW by So Pretentious and readers are saying it deserves a PoTM nomination and it can now not get it. Would you please take a look at it and give me your opinion. Thank you so very much." With a link to your story. At least that's what I would do. Good luck, bro. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 01:52, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Ok There's no guidelines for it. I'll go in and take off the NSFW. I added it while skimming and fixing some issues with the format, and probably jumped the gun. It shouldn't be disqualified from PoTM without even getting nominated. kk* SoPretentious *ttyl 02:07, June 15, 2015 (UTC) :I see no issue with that. NSFW is typically for explicit sexual content/very mature themes anyways. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:10, June 15, 2015 (UTC) So glad to hear it That's great. And be sure to read my nominated story Nightingale, voting has begun, wink wink, nudge nudge HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 02:24, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Your contest submission Hey, I looked over your story. While it is good, I feel that you may have missed a couple of the rules from the contest page. You need to write a story specifically for this contest, not just one that may meet the criteria that you wrote before. Plus, having it spend time in the Writer's Workshop, as it did, would give your story an unfair advantage over other entries, as you've had more time to receive help from other members. I appreciate your participation, and trust me, I do want you to enter a story, but I will have to insist that you write an original pasta for this contest, as specified in the contest rules. You'll need to attach a header announcing that it is a contest entry, tag it with the demon/devil category, and sign your name with the by-user option. I hope that you still choose to enter. You still have plenty of time to write a pasta, as the deadline for stories isn't until the 15 of July. Thank you for your understanding, please contact me if you have any other questions. Banningk1979 (talk) 03:24, June 17, 2015 (UTC) No worries Hey, No need to say sorry, it was an honest mistake. Your story is actually very good, and I can see why it's taken on the popularity on the web that it has. It's very well written and certainly deserves the praise. Even though I cannot accept it into my contest, I would really like it if you'd write an original story as an entry. You have a ton of talent and you should see how well you can apply that towards a demon/devil story. Either way, I just wanted to take a moment to touch base with you and encourage you to still enter the contest. Best, Banningk1979 (talk) 06:21, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Your story got a PoTM nomination? That's fantastic, bro! Saved me the trouble--lol. Good luck and congratulations. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 03:36, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Re: It was a damn fine story and deserves more attention on this site. In fairly certain it will win. I'm glad to have come across it. Best of luck in the polls! Whitix (talk) 17:22, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Hola, amigo Yeah, don't let the nomination go to your head, but a 1,000 hits on Reddit? I'd say it's fair to let that go to your head! Wow, is that common? I just went and joined Reddit, I know nothing about the place at all. Any tips to get me started? I'm so glad you like my stories. Maybe we should do a collaboration piece sometime? If you want Your Body and You narrated, Joel at Lets Read! has an amazing voice and does great work. Here's his site: https://www.youtube.com/user/LetsReadOfficial . Tell him Humboldt sent you. I'm looking forward to reading the rest of your stories, I'm a bit busy at the moment but will get to it very soon. Check you later, HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 01:07, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Hell yeah, dog, you the man! Shit, I gotta get me on that podcast. Honestly, I'm pretty new to all of this. Let's write a fucking pasta together. I got a few ideas. Want to do a collaboration for Banning's demon contest? I've already got one I'm submitting independently but he'd probably let us submit a colab as well. Hit me up on Skype: Humboldt Lycanthrope. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 03:43, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Naw, man, you don't use a webcam, trust me, I wouldn't make you look at my ugly face--lol. You write over it. It's a great way for writers to communicate and send messages back and foth. I first discovered it when I used it to interview Mike MacDee (an awesome writer, you should check him out) for the Writer's Lounge a while back. It's also an awesome way to collaborate on stories because you can go back and forth, edit out stuff, and ultimately cut and paste the finished product. I'm wary of sharing story ideas on this wiki because I've actually had ideas stolen before. Get a skype account and then contact me. Lates HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 04:08, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Sounds interesting... I'll tell you no lies, that does sound interesting. However, I am not quite sure how fair that would be to everyone else that has already entered the contest. Sadly, I will have to decline this very cool offer, though I would love to see something like that in the future. As for this contest though, it is only fair that I keep the rules the same as they were when I first posted the challenge. I do hope that both of you will still enter your own story though, as you are both very talented. Best, Banningk1979 (talk) 00:29, July 1, 2015 (UTC) I just posted my entry in the Demon/Devil contest The Number of Darkness, I'd love to hear what you think, when you get a chance. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 17:25, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Dude, I hate modesty I'm sure your story is great. I'm glad you like mine. I think our colab is bad to the bone and can't wait to get back to it. If you get a chance try and think of an ending. Something really fucked up and gruesome would be cool. Let's take it full bore NSFW. Talk to you soon. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 17:22, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Your Unique Horror Story blog Hey, buddy. I just wanted to say that your blog is great. We need more blogs like this, blogs that ask the community to give their opinions instead of just voicing their own. So many blogs are more like rants, "I think this and I think that and my opinion is this and that is wrong but this is right and you should do this, blah, blah, blah." Yours seeks to bring out the opinion of others in a positive way. I also like that it offers an opportunity for the community to share great stories and to discover ones they haven't read yet. Anyway, just thought I'd share that with you. Oh, by the way, who is that in your new avatar? HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 02:03, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Hey there! Hey Ameagle! Sounds like we are very alike then, we both love horror and are apparently half decent writers! It's very cool to meet another person my age on here, and I'll be sure to have a look at some of your work! Thanks for checking out mine :) Natalo (talk) 07:53, July 22, 2015 (UTC) BloodOrgy666.com Hey good buddy! It's been a while. Sorry I dropped the ball on that collaboration. Real life hit hard in October, November and December and took me out of comission. Plus, my old computer took a shit, I got a new one but still haven't put Skype on it yet. It's a Toshiba Satelite and it SUCKS! Constantly freezing up, just brushing against it makes it right-click. How have you been? Working on any stories? Have you been thinking about our collaboration at all? I should have some free time coming up. Anyway, I wanted to let you know I posted a new pasta, check it out if you get a chance: Daddy's Little Princess. As always I tried to examine deep themes in my own, very dark way. I even made a video and built a website to go along with it. I've been wanting to write a blood orgy pasta for a while now, lol. Take care, brother. Ciao for now. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 18:01, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Sure, I'll give your story a look see and tell you my thoughts. Send it over to humboldtlycanthrope at gmail dot com. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 04:28, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Your Body And You The PSA-esque title gave me a smile, and already makes me wanna read it. I'll get around to it one o' these days, so thanks for the link!--Mikemacdee (talk) 12:59, July 13, 2016 (UTC) Dark Humor Deletion It's fine. I rather enjoyed your story, actually. It was probably one of the better ones on the site. Unfortunately, I can't delete stories. You would need to ask an admin to do that for you, or, once the contest is over, mark your story for deletion like this: . Best of luck in the competition! '''Didn't know what time it was, The lights were lo-o-ow 17:10, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Re: Delete I actually can't as I'm no longer an admin. I'll pass the message on for you though. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 14:06, April 19, 2018 (UTC) RE: Could you delete my most recent blog post? FYI, Empy won't be able to fulfill your request; he's not an admin anymore. He relinquished his dark powers of the Ban-Hammer to pursue a more peaceful life in the country. All jokes aside, you might wanna reach out to another admin to help you out. Vngel W (talk) 14:07, April 19, 2018 (UTC) :Thine blog hath been delethed as per thine requesth. :Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 14:10, April 19, 2018 (UTC)